


Five Tracys and a bathroom

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds are go AU [17]
Category: Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Few minutes of peace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori





	Five Tracys and a bathroom

Turning the taps off, Scott gingerly slipped himself into the long tub, stretching out as he did so allowing all the heat to sink into his exhausted muscles.

It had been a very busy day.

Grateful for the reprieve - even if it was at 2 am in the morning - he lay back his head and listened to the water filter over the back of his head.

Pure, unadulterated bliss.

Every so often he let out some of the water to top it up with more hot steaming liquid, his skin all red and pruning but he didn't care. It felt good to zone out and relax.

But peace is only relative in the Tracy household - especially with only one bathroom.

There was a click of the door being open and shut tentatively, the first intruder of the morning being more on the quiet, respectful side of the privacy of the eldest.

Scott didn't move a muscle. He didn't need to worry about being annoyed with questions while he rested. Besides, after twelve hours of being overloaded with more stress than international call center complaints department, the last thing this intruder wanted to do was talk to people.

Scott listened as the shower behind him was closed with a mere wobble of glass and the sound of a light stream of water started. He glanced up at the clock sitting in the far side of the bathroom hanging next to the mirror. 

3:25am.

Yup, that was definitely John in the shower.

Scott made himself comfortable till he heard a light thud on the glass behind him. Reaching up to tap it, it was clear the lack of response meant his younger brother had fallen asleep under the water.

Give him a few minutes.

The door clicked again, this time a little rougher being opened and closed. The tap at the sink was turned on and the sounds of scrubbing could be heard and the sound of someone snorting bubbles out their nose.

Intruder number two would have woken up from a nightmare. The day had been hard in everyone and unknown to most people outside of himself and his other brothers, no one would have ever guessed that Gordon would be fighting his own dreams and ‘what ifs’ hours later after the rescues were done. There was a groan and another tapping sound on the shower glass, this time from Gordon checking up on John. Giving up for the time being, the second youngest left the bathroom.

Topping up the bath again, Scott didn't hear the entry of intruder number three until he looked around at the sound of an electric razor being used. 

Virgil had always had trouble with body hair, ever since he was fourteen. He hated it, hated everyone knowing about it and spent forever trying to rid himself of it. Now days he had taken to shaving early in the mornings before anyone with an ounce of sanity would be awake just to make it look like he never had a twelve o'clock shadow. Despite Scott and John having moments of shabbiness of stubble on occasion and Gordon growing his own laughable beard to annoy their father once, Virgil still firmly believed that the day began with a baby smooth hairless jawline.

Finally satisfied, Virgil gave Scott a salute in the mirrored reflection and left to crawl back into bed. As he closed the door a thud came from the shower as John repositioned himself to lean against the wall and the glass, using his long legs to wedge himself in place while he dozed.

Scott sighed. Eventually he was going to have to do something about that.

Letting some of the water out, the door had become swung open wide and the thundering of feet was heard as intruder number four was in a mad dash for the toilet. There was a thunk of both the seat and the lid been tossed upwards followed by a steady tinkle into the bowl.

Alan had been drinking too many bottles of coke at dinner and now was paying the price.

“Ahhhhhh….much better, thought I would explode.” He mumbled happily while still very groggy. “I am NEVER challenging Kayo to a drinking contest ever again!”

There was a flush and Alan started to leave before Scott coughed. “What are you, a wild animal?” He said gruffly.

Alan was startled and then sheepishly walked back and put the seat and lid back down and attempted to leave before a growl came from the shower.

“Wash your hands, geoffrey.”

Scott turned and noticed John's silhouetted position had changed slightly, his tone sounding as if he was grumpy for being disturbed.

“Aww come on!” Alan whined.

“You heard him, wash them.” Scott added darkly.

“Ergh. Neat freaks.” Alan rolled his eyes and did what he was told before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Scott winced and sunk lower into the tub. He looked at the clock.

5:46am.

Another hour wouldn't hur-

Another series of thuds from behind him suggested John had slipped from his position in the shower and onto the bottom. Rolling his eyes he stood up and emptied the bathtub, knocking on the wall. Gordon should be still awake and probably heard John fall from his room next door anyway.

Wrapping a towel around himself he reached in the shower to turn off the taps and check his brother was ok. John was snoring on the bottom, more or less fine but too deep in sleep to be awoken from a fall like that. Scott let out an amused sigh, for once impressed that once John was out it would take an army of bulldozers to wake him as he would have held out awake until he physically couldn't anymore.

Gordon poked his head around the doorway and without any words, both of them lifted John up between them, got a towel around him and hobbled him to his bedroom which was opposite Gordon’s in the hallway.

It would be nice to say this was a one off occurrence, but Scott had woken up in nothing but a towel on the floor next to John's bed at least twice a week with Gordon either draped over him or the end of John's bed, both too tired to go to their own rooms for the last year, he knew it wouldn't be normal if things were any different.


End file.
